


you and me far away

by Aminias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An a slice of yummy Stiles to go on the side, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Dubious Morality, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Murder, Murder Husbands, Peter Hale Get's His Revenge, nothing is graphic in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: Two souls meet in a Walmart (Hell) neither is  there by chance.A love story for the ages.





	you and me far away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> A prompt from Mysenia 
> 
> Harmacist;  
> And Peter sees this kid, ugh he looks fresh, and wants to own him instead of harm him
> 
> Holiday- Wheezer - heavily inspired cause I always felt tilt my head this song was creepy.  
> I tried to challenge my self to make something short that made sense please let me know how I did the goal was 1k so I took a lot of things out to meet that aka all the Stiles POVS!
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes they are my own. I still hit 1200 XD
> 
> Let me know if I need to adjust tags I didn't want to spoil but I do offer info about triggers in end notes.

 

“Hello, sweet thing,” Peter said from behind the pharmacist counter.

“He’s so creepy how does he make that creepy.”

“I know isn’t it wonderful.” The pale boy told his scarfed companion.

“Hi wicked witch ready to have your wicked wicked way with me.” The boy comically waggled his brows bent over the handle of his broom.

“Gross.” Scarf commented.

“Always.” Peter purred watching the worker. He could think of a few other things he’d rather have him bent over. Even with that generic store uniform, it did nothing to hide his slender figure.

“Looking a little hungry, is there room for me in your cauldron?”

“Of course sweetheart there's room for you in my oven.”

The boy blushed like Peter had just promised to suck his dick and giggled.

“I’ll just click my heels together then.”

“You're ruining a children's movie for me.” Scarf lamented.

“Shut up Isaac like I didn’t walk in on your bare ass macking on Ally in the break room.” The boy paused.

“Or is it the other way around?” He looked contemplative.

Peter watched the diatribe continue from the corner of his eyes.

“Does she mack on you Isaac and you yield like a good boy.”

“Shut up Stiles and fuck off.”

“I have to shelve this section.”

“That’s not the only thing you have to do in this section.” Isaac spat with a huff and stormed off.

“Touchy, touchy.” Stiles clicked his tongue smiling at Peter in a “what can you do manner”.

Peter very well could do many things like the young man in front of him.

* * *

 

Stiles is a curious creature.

Sometimes he trips over a box of over the counter meds he’s supposed to be displaying. Other times he weaves gracefully between carts and over stranded items.

The boys always watching. At first, Peter believes it to be simple interest.

There are rumors after all. It’s not like he’d put the bodies of his supposed victims in the dumpster out back.

Really at his place of work? _How gauche_.

Then he realizes the boy scarcely ever looks anyone head on.

Not Peter though. Peter, he’s more than happy to stare at. 

No, the young man's gaze follows him as he ducks behind a few shelves for a break. His assistant gives the red-eyed blonde with a tight lipped smile her final fix and rings up her lighter.  

He can’t ignore the way those dark eyes follow him as he hems over prescription fillings. How Stiles always makes a point of talking to him. Of being the only one out of every employee to shelve his section. Granted he might be the only one willing to.

Peter has a bit of a reputation.

He wants to slip inside his head and peer back out through his eyes. To know just how he looks to make the boy stutter so over the silliest things.

 Stiles makes him want to step out from behind the counter and protection of his glass walled kingdom.

* * *

“Stocking up?”

“Yes, I’m looking to go on a vacation soon.” The boy hummed fiddling with a bow already purchased in the cart.

“Oh?” Peter looked away from his screen watching Stiles put sunscreen in the cart.

“How long?” He inquired. _Where too? May I steal you away?_ The items in the cart seemed very universal.

“Dunno.”  

Peter stared as he checked out the sunscreen for him. There were more than a few other stands of the stuff that was closer than the one by the pharmacy.

“70 SPF.” He recited just to see him squirm.

“I burn easily.”

Red dusted the young man's cheeks.

Interesting.

“Well doesn’t hurt to be prepared.” Peter handed the bottle back over. He returned to clicking the mouse of the computer.

“Ha, yeah.” Stiles laughed.

“What's so funny?”

The sunscreen clattered back into the cart alongside a gas camper stove, a shovel, black trash bags, hydrogen peroxide, and a large tent. He’d purchased bleach along with some other cleaning supplies last week. Something about airing the dorm out for the spring that's what he’d told Erica the cashier.

“Nothing, just means a lot coming from you, you seem to be a prepared sort of witch.” He adjusted the strap of his red hoodie.

“I’m going to miss our talks as well Stiles.” Peter indulged the boy.

“No more straying from the path and swapping shifts with Isaac since your smile creeps him out so much.”

“You don’t mind my smile?”

“Nah, I like your teeth.”

Peter flashed him a toothy grin. “All the better to eat you with my dear.”

* * *

  


“Who's there?”

She ceased pounding on the shed door and let herself slide to the floor of the shed.

“Whoa.” A young man clean shaven and wide eyed had broken down the door.

He was probably fresh on the force and out patrolling had stumbled upon the place.

She relaxed and tried to look pitiful. Men were easy. _Boys were easier._

“You’ve got to help me, please my name is Kate.”

He stopped and looked at her wound.

Instead of rushing forward and dropped his black backpack.

_Maybe he’s getting out his phone or something to make a tourniquet?_

He pulls out a roll of trash bags, saran wrap and a thing of pre-made popcorn?

He catches her looking.

"Don't judge I watched Dexter."

“What the fuck.” Kate hissess out. 

Maybe she can crawl to the door he seems occupied with his items. If she can just make it that far! Kate begins inching away.

The safety on a gun clicks off.

“Freeze.”

She pales the blood still oozing from her wounds, Hale would be back soon.

“You're not a cop are you?” She spits.  “Least not a good one.”

“No, I’m not.” He agreed almost giggling with glee. “I’m something much worse, a fanboy.”

“Stiles what a surprise.”

“Please sweetums you had me figured by the last time we talked. Give that brain of yours some credit.”

“Of course sugar plum.”

“You're both sick.”

“Nu-uh," The kid clicks his tongue. "Between the three of us I’m not the one who burns people alive.”

* * *

 

Kate Argent dies with a bang.

Stiles comes with a  whimper Peter's name on his lips.

A few hours have passed and the back of the escape vehicle isn’t roomy enough for two men to keep laying in.

"Where did you get this uniform?"

"I earned it." Stiles insists fingers touching the cool metal of his police badge.

Peter raises an eyebrow.

Stiles raises one back.

He decides to drop the topic for now in favor of nibbling on the boy's collar bones and seizing his lips.

“We need a bed,” Stiles says after a particularly mind searing kiss.

“I bought the air mattresses to go with your tent,” Peter growls pinning him to the seat.

“I knew I was forgetting something.”  The boy sighed settling beneath him. “I’m glad you figured it out in time.”  Stiles continued. “I wasn’t sure how much more obvious I needed to get.”

“One way or another I was going to have you,” Peter admits. This is as close as he’ll ever come to a confession.

“And I you.” The boy echoes as close as he’s ever come to a promise. "Finders keepers."

They seal their mouths together.

Finally, they both pry back the layers of skin and brittle bone.

They feast on each other till there are no empty spaces left, only the sound of two beating hearts and the murmur of the car's engine.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Peter is using his position to get to Kate and other People and kill them  
> Stiles it's implied it cool with this and may be doing some killing of his own to the people that went for his dad  
> they are not good but ARE NOT psychopaths either just highly damaged and in love with each other  
> In a scene Kate tries to escape and she is killed off screen Stiles watches at one point as she tries to crawl away.


End file.
